


Open Line

by Hieiko



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira learns that eavesdropping, whether intentional or not, has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days' 2008 January 18 theme, "something familiar about the way they fit together".

Hayley Oliver. Oliver, Hayley. Hayley Oliver.

The name seems to fit, Kira thinks, and has to sigh at how bored she is that she has resorted to imagining Hayley's married name. That's if Dr. O would ever ask Hayley to marry him. Or if Hayley would ever agree to marry Dr. O, of course. Or if Hayley would change her name if she did marry him. And that would all depend on whether the two of them were even dating-

CRASH!

Kira looks up from her math homework, and catches Hayley's eye.

Hayley shakes her head, but smiles fondly as she flicks a switch to open a communication line to the Zord bay. "Everything alright down there, Tommy? You didn't happen to destroy any of the Zords, did you?"

There's some coughing, before they hear Dr. O's voice. "Yeah. I mean, no, there wasn't any damage to the Zords." He groans. "At least, I don't think so." Another groan.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Hayley asks, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," comes the reply. But the words are followed by another groan, muffled but still audible.

"Want me to go check on him?" Kira offers, partly because she's getting worried herself, and partly because she needs to take a break from her homework. She isn't making any decent progress on it anyway.

"No, it's okay. I'll go down there," Hayley says, grabbing a first-aid kit. "I wonder what he's gotten himself into this time..."

Kira sighs again, returning to her homework.

"Tommy, what happened?" Hayley's voice makes Kira glance up, but Hayley isn't there. Apparently, the communication line to the Zord bay is still open.

"I just miscalculated a jump, that's all," Dr. O answers, trying to be nonchalant about it.

There's some shuffling, then- "Ow! Hayles, did you really have to do that?" Dr. O again.

"You've fought Tyrannodrones and Putties and who knows what else, but you can't take the sting of disinfectant?" Hayley seems to be holding back laughter.

Kira snickers.

"I can't _fight_ disinfectant, can I?" Dr. O grumbles.

"Men are such babies," Kira mutters to herself.

Hayley's voice comes through the line again. "Well, you shouldn't have tried pulling off a stunt like that down here. This place isn't meant for training. What were you thinking?"

Dr. O mumbles something that Kira can't understand, then Hayley says, "Just be careful. Don't you think I already have enough to worry about when you're out there fighting?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. O says so softly that Kira nearly misses it.

"I know," says Hayley. Silence, then, "Tommy, I haven't cleaned that cut on your cheek yet."

"It's fine."

"Thomas Oliver..."

"Kiss it and make it better?"

Kira gapes for a second, before scrambling toward the computer. Glad that she'd bothered asking Hayley about some of the controls, she switches off the comm line to the Zord bay.

"I so did not need to hear that." She gathers all her things, then practically runs out of the lab.


End file.
